


Jumbled Memories

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Wilford knew he had a horrible memory, but he didn't think it was this bad... Of did he?... He couldn't even remember if he did.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Wilford was good at a lot of things. He was a caring husband, a loving father, the ego with the most stories, and the one that could always make you laugh when you’re feeling down. But there are some things that weren’t considered his strong suit, and that being his memory.

After what had occurred in the manor a long, long time ago, Wilford’s mind became warped and twisted, losing memories he had lived once before and gained some that he never encountered. Faces that were once familiar to him are nothing but blurry and hard to make out, names barely audible in his subconscious. He had been wandering through the decades, new names and face come and to from his mind, but he didn’t care, all he knew at the time was flirting, fighting, and dancing.

It wasn’t until he ran into Abe when he started getting distant memories back, reminding him of who he once was, who his dear friends were… What he had done. When he found Damien (now Dark) again, these memories were starting to stick, he wasn’t as forgetful now. He didn’t have to change his name do to forgetting it in the past, now he will be permanently known as Wilford Warfstache, the husband of Dark, the father of Yan, Eric, and Randal, the best friend of Bim and Abe, and a journalist working in the ego Inc. Yes, his life was so much better now. Finally able to lay permanent roots, instead of shuffling to the next bar across the country, his life was perfect… But even now his memory is still not the sharpest.

Today was a hard day for Wilford. He had been forgetting things left and right. Forgetting his lines here, forgetting names of contestants there, you name it. Even after work, when it was his turn to pick up the groceries he was forgetting things that were written down on paper, that he was holding.

Wilford rushed into the kitchen with paper bags full of groceries that were getting too heavy to carry as he quickly placed them on the counter with a sigh, wiping sweat from his brow when he heard someone enter the kitchen.

“You’re back already?” Dark questioned with a smile, watching as Wilford turned to him with a sigh, a small smile on his lips as well.

“I am,” Wilford whispered tiredly. “Took forever, I felt a little on edge because everyone’s eyes were on me.”

“Mayhaps they stared at you because you aren’t wearing any pants?” Dark asked looking down.

Wilford blinked, before looking down. Sure enough, he wasn’t wearing any tan pants, just some boxers that said ‘I heart mustaches’ all over them. He looked around in shock. “I… Could have sworn I-I put pants-.” he then shook his head as he reached into his shirt pocket. “Never mind, here I got everything on the list.” Wilford then handed Dark the list, who looked it over before looking at the groceries his face blink. “Is… Something amiss?”

“Did you get the milk?”

“Uh… Oh… N-No I-.”

“And the eggs… Cheese… Yogurt… Spam-.”

“Who the hell eats spam!?” Wilford questioned snatching the list, looking it over. “B-But… I-I thought I-.”

Dark watched as Wilford’s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at the bag, tapping his thumb against the paper, trying to remember. He then walked closer to him, taking the list from him, and setting it down on the counter, and then taking his hands into his own, getting Wil’s attention. “You okay Wil? You missed half the stuff on the list.” he watched as Wilford pressed his lips shut, staring at the ground. “It’s one of your forgetful days, is it?”

Wilford let out a sigh, shutting his eyes close, and hanging his head, disappointed in himself. “I’m sorry Darky I-.”

“No, no need to apologize Wil.” Dark interrupted, kissing his hands lightly. “I know that some days are worse than others when it comes to your short term memory.”

Wilford looked into Dark’s eyes staring from the red one to the blue one In question. “… How… Bad does it get?”

Dark stared at him for the longest time before shaking his head, giving him a small smile. “It doesn’t matter, it just happens to everyone.” he then looked back at the groceries. “I’ll go back out and get the stuff you missed, I want you to take it easy today. How about you hang out with the kids, I’m pretty sure they are in the living room showing Magnum how to play that black flag game. Assassins… Something.”

“Creed.” Wilford chuckled but he looked back at the groceries. “But what about-?”

“I’ll put them away. You just go relax my dear.” Dark whispered giving Wilford a light kiss on the cheek. “I’ll join you when I’m done.”

Wilford smiled as he gave him a nod, before walking out of the room, leaving Dark to unpack the groceries before his phone started to ring. Dark pulled his phone from his pocket, checking who was calling, a small smile forming on his face as he answered it, bringing the phone do his ear. “Well this us a surprise!… Oh, I’ve been good… You?… That’s great… Oh, you’re coming over?… Of course, our home is your home… I’m sure Wilford will be delighted to see you again. An hour? Sounds great. See you then… Bye.” Dark then hung up and went back to unpacking the food.

An hour later, Wilford and Dark were watching Yan, Randal, and Eric teach Magnum how to play assassins creed, black flag. It took him a while to learn how to work the controls but he was getting the hang of it. Now he was steering a ship, listening as the crew on the game were singing a shanty called Randy Dandy-O, and he was actually singing along.

“Now we are ready

to sail for the horn

weigh hey, roll and go!

Our boots and our clothes,

boys, are all in the pawn

To be rollicking Randy Dandy-O!”

Magnum sang happily, swaying back and forth, wrapping his arms around all three of them, making them sway. “Oh I feel like I be aft on me ship!” he commented, causing the egos to grin.

“I d-didn’t know y-you knew th-this song,” Eric said, looking up at Magnum.

“Well, o’ course, me lad!” Magnum exclaimed, ruffling Eric’s hair. “What kind o’ pirate would I be if I did nay know a jolly shanty when I 'earrr one!”

Wilford and Dark just chuckled, listening to their conversations, while watching Magnum play the game before Dark turned to a smiling Wilford. He grinned, taking his hand into his own, watching as he looked from the screen, right to him. “You good?”

“I am Darky.” Wilford grinned, resting his head on Dark’s head. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Dark went to speak again but he paused when he heard a knock at the front door causing him to smile. He then turned to a confused Wilford. “I’ll get it.” with that Dark got up and proceeded to walk to the door, where he twisted the lock and unhooked the chain, opening it up to see a life long friend of him and Wilford’s. “Abe, it’s so good to see you.”

“Good to see you too Mr. Mayor.” Abe joked, pulling him into a hug. “Sorry I couldn’t visit last time. It’s this God damn case that’s been open longer than I have with my… You get the idea.” Abe finished as he pulled away.

“It’s alright Abe. We know your job keeps you busy.” Dark smiled as he stepped aside. “Come in!”

“Thank you.” he sighed as he took off his hat, stepping into the living room, seeing the teens, smile at him with excitement, but before they could speak Wilford stood up.

“Darky! You didn’t tell me we had a guest!” Wilford said as he walked up.

“It’s good to see you Wil-.”

“Hello, I’m Wilford Warfstache and you are?” Wilford asked, taking Abe’s hand into his own.

Abe’s smile fell as the room became silent, everyone staring at Wilford in worry.

Wilford blinked, looking at everyone, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. “Wh-What’s wrong? What’s with those faces?”

“You… You don’t know who he is?” Dark breathed, pointing at Abe.

“Well… I just… Assumed that he’s a friend of yours.” Wilford answered honestly before looking at Abe, squinting his eyes at him. “Am… I suppose to know?”

“Wil… It’s me, Abe,” Abe began pointing to himself. “Your friend… Your partner in justice?”

“I… Can’t recall ever having a partner. And I’m sure I would remember meeting someone like you, only I’d be in handcuffs and you would be reading me my rights?” Wilford joked with a chuckle, but when no one laughed his chuckling faded, along with his grin, their worry turning to fear. “Wh-Why are you all staring at me like that?”

“P-Papa… Th-that’s uncle Abe.” Eric began as he walked up. “Y-You two been f-friends for years-.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve never met him b-before in my life-.”

“Winklehimer.”

Wilford froze, looking right at Abe. He blinked a couple of times, trying to process what he was saying. “What did you say?”

“I said Winklehimer,” Abe explained as he walked forward watching as Wilford tried to back away. “It’s what I call you because you use to change your name, over and over. That name being one of them. I also know that you use to spend your days in a lot of clubs flirting, fighting, and dancing…” Abe paused in front of him. “I know this… Because I was there, dancing along beside you.”

Wilford froze as realization struck him, his features softening as he let out a shaky gasp, water beginning to build in his eyes as everything came flooding back. “Abe?… Abe!”

They all let out a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived when Wilford began to back up, looking at Ane as he shook his head.

“Abe… My dear friend how-.” He paused, looking at his hands, before clutching his hair looking at the ground, trying to think. “H-How could I forget you l-like that I-I-?”

“Wil? Wil… It’s… It’s okay.” Abe tried as he reached for him. “It happens just-.”

“This… This happened before?” Wilford gasped, beginning to feel worse than before. When Abe became quiet that’s when Wilford broke, tears streaming down his face before forming into bubbles, popping over his head. He let out a quiet sob, beginning to hug himself.

“Wilford… Buddy, it’s okay I-.”

“I-I’m sorry I-I can’t-.” was all Wilford whispered as he stormed out of the room, wiping his eyes as he sniffled, running down the hall.

“Wilford wait!” Abe called out reaching out for him, but it was too late, he was already gone. He sighed dropping his hand cursing to himself. “Good fucking job Abe.”

Dark sighed as he walked up next to Abe, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“O-Okay.” Abe sighed, watching as Dark proceeded to follow Wilford. He let out a sigh, clenching his fists.

The teens took notice to this and got up from their spots, walking up to him, to comfort him. Eric placing as a hand on his shoulder. “Y-You okay, uncle Abe?”

Abe let out a sigh as he shook his head. “I… I shouldn’t have stayed away as long as I did. I knew this would happen!”

“Would a sea shanty make ye feel better?” Magnum asked leaning over, looking at Abe with a sad smile.

Abe stared at him for the longest time, blinking a couple of times before he spoke… “Kids… Who’s that?”


	2. Chapter 2

Wilford sat at the foot of his bed, hugging one of his pink pillows close to his chest as he stared at the ground, tears escaping from his eyes and floating into the air like bubbles. He was able to hear them pop above him as they hovered over his head, before the sound of his sniffling, drowned them out. The pink ego just sat there, as he thought about what happened not long ago, the memory replaying over and over in his mind, making him tear up once more.

He was unable to shake the look of shock and fear in his family's face when he forgot who Abe was, the look of sadness in his husband's eyes when he forgot their life long friend... The hurt features in Abe's face when he asked who he was.

Wilford couldn't hold back as he sobbed into the pillow, hugging it tightly close to him. His damn memory seemed fine now. Out of all the things he couldn't just forget it had to be this one. He sat there for a while until he heard a soft knock on his door, causing him to look up.

"Wil? He heard Dark call out from the other side, hearing as he knocked softly once more. " Wil, it's me, Dark. Can you let me in, Dear?"

Wilford was hesitant, looking at the door for a second before he sighed, snapping his fingers which causes the door to unlock. He watches as Dark twists the doorknob opening the door, watching as Dark slowly walked in, looking right at him, causing Wilford to cast his eyes to the ground, tears beginning to form in his eyes again, forming into bubbles once more.

Dark watched him in sadness, hating to see his husband so upset. Slowly, he made his way to the bed, sitting right next to the once pink ego, who was now a dull pink due to sadness, watching as he just kept his eyes cast to the ground, hugging the pillow tighter. The dark ego watched him for a long time in silence before he broke it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wilford was quiet for a moment before he pulled the pillow away slowly turning to him but was still staring at the floor. "Have I really forgotten Abe before this?"

Dark pressed his lips together before he sighed, looking at the ground as well. "Yes... You have."

"How many times?" Wilford questioned, slowly looking up into Dark's red and blue eyes.

"... Three times." Dark answered, his heart aching as Wilford squint his eyes shut, more tears leaking from his eyes.

Wilford slowly opened his eyes, looking away once more. "Have I... Ever forgotten... You or... Th-the kids-?"

"No." Dark quickly answered taking Wilford's hands into his own, causing the pink ego to look up at him. "Nonono you never forgot us, not even once. It just that... Abe's... Not been around a lot. It's like you have trouble with your long term memory. After a while you... Forget things... And people, if you haven't seen them in a long time."

Wilford begab to tremble. "So this... Th-this is gonna happen again... As soon as he leaves, I'm gonna forget him again... This whole nightmare will happen again if I forget him entirely!"

"Please don't say that. You would never fully forget him-."

"Were you not there?!" Wilford cried out, turning to Dark with teary, irritated eyes, pulling his hands from Dark, looking down at his hands. "I didn't know who he was Dark! He was like a complete stranger to me! I forgot our times working cases, family gatherings, the time we reunited for the first time in years... Tue very time we first met in that damned manor."

Dark stayed quiet as Wilford spoke, watching as he slowly cast his eyes to the ground, beginning to hug himself as he trembled.

"Will I forget everything I know at one point?" He asked in a shaky voice. "What if... What if I get separated from you all and can't find you... Will I forget Abe again... The egos... The kids..." He slowly curled in on himself as he let out a shaky breath. "... Will I forget you-?"

"No." Dark whispered as he held Wilford's face gently, making him look into his eyes. "No matter how much you forget... No matter how much your memories get jumbled within your mind... You will never fully forget us... Because despite what you think... We are still ingrained in your mind."

"But... B-But Abe-."

"You forgot him before," Dark explained. "And we were able to make you remember him every time... Don't you see? Your memories don't leave you... They're just... Lost in your head... You just need help finding them is all."

Wilford listens to Dark's words, thinking over everything he said, feeling as Dark wipes his tears from his face, causing him to look up.

"So if you ever get lost and... And can't remember us at first... We'll stop at nothing to jump start your memory again."

Wilford couldn't help but grin just a little, holding Dark's wrists, resting his forehead on Dark's closing his eyes. "Thanks, Darky."

"Of course, Dear." Dark smiled closing his eyes as well, holding Wilford in his arms for the longest time, giving him time to calm down more. 

After holding each other for a while, Dark pulls away, looking at Wilford's who's dull colors became a bright pink once more. He only smiled, kissing him on the forehead once again. "You ready to go see Abe now... He's worried sick."

Wilford nods his head, watching as Dark stood up, taking Wilford by the hand, and helped him up. Once they were both up, they proceeded to their bedroom door, opening it up into the hallway, heading for the living room. 

In the living room, Abe was sitting on the couch, hurt and guilt clear in his features, overthinking what happened to Wilford. It was his fault... It was his fault for Wilford forgetting him, for causing him pain... Everything.

The teens and the pirate were surrounding him, sitting there in silence before Yan looked up at the detective, able to see the guilt in his eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Uncle Abe. You know how Papa's mind is."

"It's my fault." He whispered shaking his head. "If I didn't stay away for as long as I did, he wouldn't have forgotten me... And he wouldn't be in pain right now... I'm so stupid."

"There was no way you could have known that his memory was gonna act up," Yan said. "We know if you knew when his memory was about to slip you would be over before it does."

"That's the thing, Yan I can't... I should have visited more... Come over more often... Instead of making him suffer another one of-."

"Abe."

Abe froze, slowly turning around to see Dark and Wilford standing behind the couch, a sad smile on their faces. The detective quickly stood up, facing them both, looking at Wilford in shock, backing away slightly, his guilt returning upon seeing how red and irritated Wilford's eyes were from crying. Before he could say anything, Wilford walked around the couch and walks up to Abe, pulling the detective into a hug, causing him to go stiff as a board, staring ahead. 

"I'm sorry," Wilford whispered, giving him a tight squeeze, both of then ignoring the squeaking noise after he did so.

This caused Abe to break as tears streamed down his eyes, hugging Wilford back, resting his head on the pink ego's shoulder. "N-No... I'm sorry... Sorry f-for not visiting more often... Not coming around more frequently... I'm sorry to cause you pain."

"It's okay," Wilford whispered, rubbing his back, before pulling away, looking at him with a sad smile. "Nothing heals like a good apology, am I right?" He grinned watching as Abe cracked a smile with a little chuckle, beginning to wipe his tears away as he cast his eyes to the ground. The pink ego stared at his friend fondly as he placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "But don't apologize for something that you know is far from your control. This isn't your fault... No one's at fault here. Okay?"

Abe sniffles as he wipes the last of his tears away, looking up at Wilford with a nod, giving him a small grin. "Okay."

"Good." Wilford smiled before patting his back. "Now no tears my friend. How about we catch up, good and proper, what do you say?"

Abe only smiled, nodding his head as he looked up at Wilford. "I'd like that."

"Bully." Was all Wilford said as he and Abe walked over to the couch. The teen egos, Dark, and Magnum smiling as Wilford and Abe began to joke again, talking about how they have been and what they've been up to, relieved that all was good again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was half-past midnight and Abe had been at the manor for only a few hours, just spending time with Wilford and the others, catching up on lost time. Right now, he was outside leaning on his Crown Vic, taking a smoke break. He leaned on his car, taking a long drag of his cigarette when he notices the front door of the manor open, watching as Dark stepped out, giving him a small grin. He did so on return, watching as Dark walked off the porch, walking toward the car, stopping in front of him, his hands behind his back, looking from him to the cigarette 

"You know smoking kills?" He jokingly teased, watching as Abe just smiled.

"Yeah so can a bullet through the heart, but I turned out alright." Abe grinned, taking another drag, finding that the cigarette suddenly turned into a vape.

Dark just grinned as he leaned on the car as well, staring ahead. They were quiet for a moment, the dark ego watching as Abe exhaled the vape, looking as if he were deep in thought, causing him to spark up a conversation. "How are you feeling?"

Abe just shrugs his shoulders sticking the vape in his mouth. "Better now... Just hate to see Wilford go through that."

"You and I both." Dark sighed, fixing his tie. "Ever since the murder, his kind began to spiral out of control... And in truth, I don't blame him... He's been through hell... We all have."

Abe cast his eyes down, looking down at his watch, causing him to sigh. "It's late."

Dark looked up at him, leaning abit, able to see the look of disappointment in Abe's face. "You have somewhere to be?"

"Works been on my ass and the drive is long." Abe sighed, putting his vape in his leather jacket before he paused, looking into the window of the manor, and to see Wilford playing a video game with his kids, causing him to smile sadly. "... I just... Don't think I can stand it watching him go through that again if I don't come back in time."

Dark looked at the detective with sad features before casting his eyes to the side, causing him to blink, as he looks into the backseat of Abe's car, able to see piles of clothes, papers, and objects that would belong in a house. This causes the dark ego to look back at Abe, putting two and two together. "Abe?... Are you living in your car?"

Abe quickly turned to him, before looking into his car, causing him to sigh, closing his eyes as he nods his head. "I... I got evicted." He whispered.

Dark looked at him in shock, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What? Why?"

"I... I couldn't keep up with the payments... My boss likes to work us to death with little pay." Abe growled, crossing his arms. "He even threatened to fire me if I come here... Luckily I managed to convince him to let me go... I just got to be back by morning-."

"Abe, you of all people know that's illegal to cut your payments and threaten you like that when you clearly do your job... That abuse of power in the workplace." Dark said sternly.

Abe just sighed placing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, looking down at the ground. "... I don't know what else to do."

Dark stared at him for a long time, now noticing how tired Abe looked, rings under his eye sockets, and looked very pale, as if he hadn't slept in days. He hated seeing one of his oldest friends like this so he looked back at all of Abe's belongings before a smile formed on his face, looking back at Abe. "You know... The police station here is looking for a fine detective." He began, watching as Abe slowly looked up, looking right at Dark. "We also have plenty of spare bedrooms to choose from. We can set up one-."

"Wait what are you saying?" Abe asked fully turning to Dark, watching as Dark just smiled at him.

"I'm asking you to stay," Dark answered. "Come live with us."

"You... Want me to?" Abe asked, his features softening for a second before he shook his head. "No... No you-you don't have to do-?"

"Abe you're living in your car... Your boss is a dick... No pun intended." Dark grinned but became serious when Abe looked down with confliction in his features. "Wouldn't it be better to sleep in a bed than your car?"

"God it would but... I... I don't want to be a burden." Abe whispered.

Dark stared at him for the longest time, before resting a hand on his shoulder watching as a looked up at him. "You're never a burden... You're family... And we help our own." He watched as Abe looked at him, hesitancy still in his features, causing him to smile. "It would help Wilford tremendously... If you stay, you won't risk the chance of him forgetting you again."

Abe thought it over, a smile forming on his face as he looked up at Dark. "When you put it like that... I can move in... Only if you'll let me."

"As I said, our home is your home." Dark smiled. "I'll get a hold of the station and set up an interview for you... And if your boss tries to interfere I'll deal with him... I can be rather convincing." Dark grinned watching as Abe gave him a nod. "But I don't want you going to work straight away... It's high time you have a vacation."

Abe sighed almost wanting to cry when he heard that word. "I'd like that."

Wilford, Magnum, and the teens continued to play Assassin's Creed before hearing the front door open, watching as Dark and Abe walked in. Wilford looked at Abe who had a look on his face, causing him to worry, before looking at the clock, finding that it was very late. His mood dropped, knowing that Abe leaves at this time. He slowly stood up, walking over to him, his head cast down as a look of solemn formed on his face. "It's... It's time for you to go... Isn't it?"

"No Wil... Quite the opposite in fact." Dark grinned. "Would you mind helping me and Abe set up one of the spare bedrooms and help bring in Abe's belongings?"

Wilford looked up at Dark, blinking in surprise before turning to Abe. "What... What are you two saying?"

"I'm... I'm moving in, Wil." Abe smiled watching as shock took over Wilford's features.

"You... You-you are?!" Wilford gasped causing the teens to smile.

"I'm gonna transfer to your station and live here," Abe answered looking right at Wilford with a small grin. "Now you don't have to worry about forgetting me-." Abe paused when Wilford pulled Abe into a rib crushing hug.

"You're going to love it here," Wilford whispered tearing up as he hugged him tighter, squinting his eyes shut. "I'm so happy!"

Abe smiled as he hugged Wilford back. "So am I Wil, so am I."

It took about an hour to set up one of the rooms that was right across from Wilford and Dark's room, which Wilford insisted. After they set it up, they helped Abe bring all of his belongings into the room, letting him organize it the way he wanted it. Abe was placing his clothes in his new dresser before noticing Wilford walk in, holding a plate of food, causing Abe to blink. "What's this?"

"Dark told me about your situation at work... So I figured you don't have time to eat a full meal so here." Wilford smiled, setting the plate down on a table in Abe's room. "And I want you to eat the whole thing."

"You don't have to give me special treatment." Abe smiled as he finished folding his last shirt. "But... Thank you."

Wilford only smiled slowly walking from the table to Abe. "I'm glad you are staying, it will be like old times."

Abe smiled thinking back to a time when Wilford used to come with him on cases and help him solve them. "Hey, maybe if I get the job here, you can be my partner in justice again."

"I'd like that." Wilford smiled before looking at the time. "Well... Better hit the hay. Make sure you eat." The pink ego then walked toward the door before he paused looking at Abe one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow old friend... Goodnight."

"Good night." Abe smiled, watching as Wilford walked out, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He started at the door for a few seconds before turning back to the dresser, closing the drawer.

After, he slowly walked over to his new bed, looking at it with hesitance before slowly sitting down on it. He stared off for a moment, before letting out a sigh as he falls back on the mattress that feels like a cloud in heaven compared to his car. He laid there, a weight lifting from his shoulders no longer having to worry over Wilford forgetting him, no longer worrying over his boss threatening him, and no longer worrying over sleeping in his car ever again. At that moment he realized that he was finally home.


End file.
